1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and is specifically directed to an instrument of generally scissors configuration which includes suction and spraying means for cleansing and removing fluid and/or fumes from a surgical area. As used herein, the term scissors refers to the manipulating action of the instrument rather than the cutting or shearing action of the functional end of the instrument.
2. Background of the Invention
One problem encountered in the performance of surgical operations is the removal of blood and other body fluids, and sometimes fumes, from the area in which surgery is undertaken. The presence of such fluids may be the direct result of incision, or there may have been an accumulation prior to entry into the area. Fumes can sometimes be a problem also, such as when a Bovey current is being used. In any such situation, it is ordinarily necessary that such fluids or fumes be removed as quickly as possible to permit the surgeon to carry out his tasks with the least possible obstruction.
Another related problem encountered in surgery is the presence of blood or other material on and about tissue in the surgical area and which cannot be removed by suction alone. Such material tends to adhere to the tissue and impairs the surgeon's view of the surgical area.
One solution to these problems has been the provision of a probe or similar device which is connected to a vacuum source and is capable of aspirating body fluids from the surgical area. However, when the surgeon is using scissors, forceps, or the like in his operative tasks, it is necessary either that the suction device be manipulated by a surgical assistant, which is often impossible due to space limitations; or, that the surgeon change instruments as often as the accumulation of fluid becomes a problem.